1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ligation tool for endoscope and an endoscopic ligation system which ligates a varix formed in a body tissue, such as in an esophagus or a stomach.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-257212, filed Oct. 1, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Esophageal variceal ligation is known as a medical procedure for a varix formed in an esophagus or the stomach.
In this esophageal variceal ligation, after a varix is suctioned by a tubular cap mounted to the tip of an endoscope, an O-ring for ligation mounted at the cap in advance is removed and is hung on a root portion of the varix, and the varix is mechanically ligated and eradicated by the rubber force of the O-ring for ligation.
Meanwhile, conventionally, in order to perform the esophageal variceal ligation concretely, a ligation tool for endoscope in which a cap is attached to the tip of an insertion portion of an endoscope, O-rings for ligation are attached to an outer periphery of this cap, and a proximal portion of the operation wire which is locked to the O-rings for ligation and extends therefrom is operated to be pulled thereby separating an O-ring for ligation from the cap, is used (for example, refer to PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2000-511793, and PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 11-514544).